


Single Player Game

by wintersoda97



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoda97/pseuds/wintersoda97
Summary: Video games are always there to help pass the time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It’s time for the sads. Can be read as shippy if you like. Hope you enjoy! (;3;)b

A harsh light emitted from the monitor of Emu’s desktop. The sun had set long ago, but Emu felt no need to turn on the lights. 

The sound of clicking echoed throughout the studio apartment, as he looked absentmindedly through the internet to occupy his mind. Seeing the same few posts on various forums over and over again, Emu soon realized that the world within the internet decided to slow down for the night, and with a sigh, he turned his computer off.

He should have gone to bed hours ago, but he just couldn’t. 

Every time--every second--that he closes his eyes to get some much needed rest, his brain replays the events of Christmas over and over again.

_”Emu, don’t forget.”_

Nothing was happening to him and yet everything was happening.

Kiriya’s driver. 

Kiriya’s gashat. 

They weighed too much in his hands. 

His head was spinning. His eyes stung. The sound of his wavering voice trembled throughout his ears, and echoed over to seemingly countless nights.

_”Emu, don’t forget.”_

That wasn’t the message that Kiriya was trying to send to him, but it’s something that he can’t forget. Emu absentmindedly walked over to his pile of clothes on the ground. He pulled out the coat he wore that night. It was still unwashed--practically untouched since then. 

From his inner pocket, he grabbed the gashat. Its shape felt so similar to his own, and looked just as it always had, yet its appearance felt so unfamiliar in his hand. 

Clicking it on, he heard its jingle play; the room shone with yellow light as the game area formed, (thankfully limited to the confinements of his apartment). Emu took a glance around his bedroom, not paying much attention to the trophies that formed.

It occurred to him that he really hadn’t cleaned in awhile.

That’s not good.

Emu clicked the button on the gashat again to turn it off, and it played a cheesy game over jingle as the game area dissipated.

_”Game over.”_

He set it down on the desk and collapsed on the pile of clothes. His nose picked up a foul odor, and before he associated the smell with his clothes, he remembered that he had yet to shower since he got home. Instead of getting up, he rolled over to his side in the direction of his television and gaming consoles were.

They were stacked haphazardly on the shelves and on the television stand, all organized by series and genres. 

All the games from Gemn Corp. were moved to the back; Emu couldn’t stand looking at them after Kuroto revealed his identity. After what he did.

Playing a little doesn’t seem like a bad idea. No sudden surge of clarify overwhelmed him when Emu got up. Grabbing the nearest game, he started up the television and the console. He didn’t pay much attention to what game he grabbed; Emu just wanted something to distract him until he passed out. With the all too familiar controller in his hands, he watched as the logo of Bamco flared across the screen, before it changed to the game’s start screen.

“That’s--”

The controller landed with a thud. The camera panned around an orange motorcycle, as the text urging to press start remained stationary at the bottom of the screen. 

He accidentally picked MotoGP. 

A racing game.

Bakusou Bike.

Kiriya.

_“The fate of humanity rests on your hands.”_

There’s nothing in them now, but they still shook from the pressure.

There were no patients infected with the virus today. Neither did Genm nor Parad showed themselves, and there were no clues about their whereabouts. 

How could he save all of humanity, if he already lost someone from the virus on his watch?

What was he doing? 

What does he need to do to make things right?

_“--You’ll be you.”_

He didn’t want things to change, but he might have to.

_“As long as you’re smiling--”_

He hoped that Kiriya would let him cry for a just a little while longer, as he curled up on the ground and let the tears fall.

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing viddy gaymes yesterday and felt sad. I also played with my bakusou bike gashat and felt sad. I needed to share this feeling with others. _(:'3」∠)_ 
> 
> Not much thought went into this beyond wanting to play around with repetition and voice and the need to write angst, so notify me if there's any glaring errors in grammar or weird wording/formatting.


End file.
